fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Dark Anorupatisu
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = BannedLagiacrus }} The Dark Anorupatisu is an old Anorupatisu burnt by the Dragon Element, created by BannedLagiacrus. This Flying Wyvern is found a rank above Anorupatisu in G-Rank. Physiology The Dark Anorupatisu's appearance is similar to the normal Anorupatisu but with a few differences. Its skin is now a dark black in color with a few scars and cuts on its back. Steam is constantly coming out of pores on its body, including pores on its horn. The rest of its body is like the normal Anorupatisu color and shape but its dorsal fin is longer. Habitat The Dark Anorupatisu has only been seen in the Frozen Seaway and Polar Sea but will sometimes attack ships in the sea. Attacks and Moves The Dark Anorupatisu has all the attacks of the normal one but has a few new ones. Unlike the normal Anorupatisu, it is constantly raining in the area and icicles also land randomly in the area Triple Ice Shot: The Dark Anorupatisu backs up while shooting three ice spikes at the ground, much like the Gold (Modern Main Series) and Dreadqueen Rathian. After it shoots them down on the ground, water geysers will appear around them. Dark Tail Slam: It will flip backwards like Zinogre and slam its tail on the ground like the HC Black Gravios. When it slams its tail on the ground, dragon will burst from its tail. In Rage Mode, the dragon burst is larger. Double Geyser Stomp: It will stomp its left foot in the ground before stomping its right foot in the ground and roaring. When it roars, two geysers of water will come out of the ground and cause Iceblight if hunters are hit by it. Icy Horn Slam: Just Anorupatisu, it will stab its horn in the ground and turning in a circle and make a huge geyser of water but instead of rushing at a hunter, it will stab its horn through a block of ice before flying up with the ice. It will than, fly above a hunter and attempt to smash them with it. When it smashes the ice into the ground, the blocks will break in separate ways and it will shake its head for a few seconds. If hunters are hit by the block of ice, when Anorupatisu drops it on them, they will be "pitfalled" from it. If hit by the breaking ice, it will cause Snowman. Rage Mode: The Dark Anorupathisu slams its tail before raising its head and roaring loudly. In Rage Mode, dragon will come out of its scars and geysers will appear around it when it roars. Dragon Shock: It will shake its body and dragon will come out of its scars and shock the ground around it like Stygian Zinogre. Dragon Summon: The Dark Anorupatisu will shoot a ball of dragon in the air and the ball will shoot shocks of dragon to hit the ground below before disappearing. Each hit is random and pretty close to each other. Snow-Dragon Screen: It will shoot snow in the air in front of it before tail flipping in the air, sending it towards hunters. It will lastly spit an icicle at hunters, filled with the dragon element before flying down on the ground. Near Death Rage Mode: The Dark Anorupatisu will fly in the middle of the map before a red energy begins to consume its body. After a few seconds, its body disappears but the ball explodes with dragon and it flies towards hunters before roaring in the air. Now dragon is coming out of its pores and its horn is now truly a saw. Dragon also covers its legs, back, tail, and wings. It only goes into this mode, when it loses 50% of its health. In this Rage Mode, it gains a speed and increase attacks increase. Any parts covered with dragon, actually now act as armor for it, since hunters deal less damage than before. Its weakest spot is now its stomach. Super Dragon Summon: It will stand on its legs and shoot five balls of dragon in the air at once like the HC Lavasioth. After shooting them, the balls will shoot multiple shocks on the ground before disappearing. High Powered Dragon Breath: It will go underground before coming out of the ground like Plesioth before shooting a beam of dragon at hunters like Plesioth's water beam. Triple Saw Blade Strike: Its horn begins to spark with anger before it rushes forward and sweeps forward with its saw-like horn while walking forward, three times, before stabbing the ground and making a water geyser come out of the ground. Triple Dragon Beam: It will rear its head back before shooting a beam like Berukyurosu at hunters while turning and shoot another one at hunters while turning. The last beam, it will charge up before shooting it at hunters causing it t push itself back. Dragon Discharge: The Dark Anorupatisu's deadliest attack. While hovering in the air, it will discharge a burst of dragon from its body, making hunters dizzy before overcharging dragon in its body. When it over charges dragon in its body, it will turn red before releasing a large shock of dragon out of its body much like Doragyurosu., that covers a huge range and can instakill multiple hunters at once in one hit. After doing this attack, it will taunt, leaving itself open to attacks. Equipment Blademaster Set *Fire -20 *Water +10 *Ice +20 *Thunder -15 *Dragon 0 Skills: Embrace of the Goddess, Razor Sharp, Unaffected +1, Evade +2, and Taunt Gunner Set *Fire -15 *Water +15 *Ice +25 *Thunder -10 *Dragon +5 Skills: Embrace of the Goddess, Load Up, Unaffected +1, Evade +2, and Taunt Notes *The Dark Anorupatisu is somewhat inspired by the Supremacy Doragyurosu. *This Anorupatisu will actually readily feed on other weaker Anorupatisu to gain more power. *To restore, its stamina it will feed on a Popo or a Pokara. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Subspecies Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Darknessblight Monster Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Iceblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Snowman Monster Category:BannedLagiacrus